Pyrolytic carbon coatings have been used to protect particles of nuclear reactor fuel, i.e., fissile and/or fertile materials, such as uranium, plutonium and thorium in the form of suitable compounds thereof. Coatings of aluminum oxide and other ceramic oxides have also been proposed. Examples of nuclear fuel particles employing pyrolytic carbon coatings include U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,363, issued June 13, 1967; No. 3,298,921, issued Jan. 17, 1968, and No. 3,361,638, issued Jan. 2, 1968. It is also known to incorporate one or more layers of refractory carbide materials, such as silicon carbide or zirconium carbide, to produce nuclear fuel particles having still better fission product retention characteristics, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,472, issued Mar. 14, 1972. So long as these fission product retentive coatings remain intact, contamination exterior of the particles by the heavy metal fuel material and/or substantial spread of fission products exterior of the coatings is prevented.
Such nuclear fuel particles are usually bonded together in some fashion to create what is termed in the art as a nuclear fuel compact, which is produced using a suitable binder and appropriate pressures. It has been found that fracture and/or cracking of the fission product retentive coatings often occurs during the formation of nuclear fuel compacts wherein these nuclear fuel particles are combined under high pressure with a binder material to produce a relatively dense, "green" compact that is later subjected to high temperatures to produce the final nuclear fuel compact suitable for use in a nuclear reactor which contains a precise amount of nuclear fuel material. Nuclear fuel particles which are better suited for such manufacturing processes are constantly being sought after.